A Hotter Touch
by RazzleJazzle21
Summary: AU- Kurt Hummel is done letting Blaine Anderson run his life, he's done being a shell of the person he once was. So after Blaine finally pushes him to far? He breaks things off & decides it's time to be the Real Kurt Hummel again, the fierce, independent & confident BAMF he was always meant to be.Now? He has 3 guys trying to win him. Not Blaine/ Rachel friendly. Kurtana friendship
1. Chapter 1

{**MUST** **READ THIS FIRST**} In this AU Blaine Anderson is essentially...a self centered jerk who played on Kurt's weaknesses when they met because he desperately needed someone in his life who would understand him and Blaine could see that he was just lost enough that it would be easy to pull him in, cue meeting Blaine who he thought was this strong mature person who really cared for him...wrong, In reality Blaine is an immature self centered prick who enjoyed the Hero Worship he got from Kurt. It wasn't until Kurt started pulling away from him that he decided to make a move to keep Kurt in his life because he loved being the center of Kurt's world. Little by little he pushed Kurt into becoming a shell of his former self, quiet and doing everything he could to keep Blaine happy because Blaine had him convinced he could never do better. He'd chipped away at Kurt's self esteem to the point he barely had any left (he also made Kurt quit the cheerios, which he rejoined when he moved back to McKinnley).

It wasn't until Kurt started looking at colleges and getting excited about everything and not being focused on Blaine that he started getting worse than ever before, his friends had finally had enough of sitting by and watching so they intervened. Puck, Sam, Santana and Finn all finally sat Kurt down and talked to him about how unhealthy their relationship was, how Blaine treated him and how much they missed their friend, the person Kurt was only whenever Blaine wasn't around. Kurt started thinking about everything they said and with everything Blaine tried to do to put him down and make him feel badly about himself he started realizing how right they were. It wasn't until he caught Blaine cheating on him with some random from Scandals and listened to Blaine try to put the blame on him that he finally said enough was enough and broke things off determined to get his life back.

This wasn't him, he was better than this. He wasn't some weak person who would be mistreated and bullied, he was Kurt Hummel... fierce, snarky, proud bitch up to par with Santana Lopez, he was confident and sure of himself and who he was. He was a star and deserved to be in the spot light just as much as everyone else did, and he was tired of letting Blaine Anderson run his life. In this fic Kurt and everyone else is just starting their senior year and all the same age, Blaine is still at McKinnley, Sebastian is at Dalton (for now). This is completely Kurt-Centric. Kurtana Friendship for the win, Both Puckurt and Kum/Hevans moments, with a lot of Kurtbastian thrown into the mix and the guys all start going for Kurt...Who is going to be endgame? I'm not sure yet. We'll see what my muse decides. Not Blaine or Rachel friendly, possibly not Quinn or Artie friendly either, havent decided yet. Tike is still together and Tina is sane and friends with Kurt. Now..ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

I'm not exactly sure why the guys thought taking me to a gay bar would make this any better, because in what world would this help me with anything I'm feeling right now? No world.

Well...no. I take that back, I'm sure it would have at least helped get my mind off things if I hadn't spotted the very reason I was here in the first place waltz right in the door.

I suppose they figured this was the best way to show they 'supported me' and were trying to do the same thing they would have done to help any of them get over a break up by taking them to a straight club to get laid or whatever, which was actually really awesome of them. This night had plenty of potential for a good time... not to mention the fact that Puck seemed to be more than enjoying himself dancing with that blonde guy or the fact that Finn seemed to be having some sort of aneurysm at the idea that one of his best friends was all over another guy much to Sam's amusement...yes this night had originally had the potential to be more than fun.

Until Blaine Fucking Anderson walked inside the club and started heading right in my direction.

Hello my name is Kurt Hummel and I'm a magnet for trouble and annoying hobbits.

"Kurt! I've been trying to call you all night...we need to talk" Blaine said the minute he was in front of Kurt.

In his side view he could see Sam, Finn and Puck all starting to move in their direction and he subtly shook his head and waved them away, he wasn't afraid of his ex boyfriend. If he could stand up to Dave Karofsky and the rest of his past bullies, he sure as hell wasn't intimidated by a hobbit with a gel addiction.

"We don't need to do anything Blaine, we're done. I'm done. Congratulations you finally pushed me too far, and this time? I'm not going to just pretend it's okay and over look it because I'm in love with you. Because guess what? I'm not anymore, you actually pushed me too far just enough times that I can't even look at you without getting irritated or pissed off. I'm done living my life according to a special set of rules because of you, I'm done letting myself get shoved in the background or pretending to be someone I'm not to make you happy, especially when it's been more than clear to me during our entire relationship...as a matter of fact our entire friendship that my happiness was always the last thing on your mind. So do me a favor? Leave me the hell alone because your stalker bit is getting old." He snapped, crossing his arms and bringing himself up to his full height , hip cocked to the side with his ever famous 'Ice Prince' face plastered on.

It felt good. To be himself again, to drop the sad persona he'd adopted in an attempt to be what and who his ex had wanted. He'd molded himself into the box of 'Blaine's Boyfriend' despite the fact that inside it he'd felt like he was suffocating and now that he had torn off the top and broken free? The fierce Kurt Hummel was back, and he was never letting anyone put him in a box again. Be prepared Lima, the bitch was back...at least one thing was for sure, Santana would be pleased. He had been a little tired of listening to her bitch about how she missed her 'porcelain' and didn't like the robot he'd become since him and 'Bland' got together.

"Kurt!" Blaine whined "You're not being fair! I know I messed up but if you hadn't-"

"I swear to a god that I don't even believe in Blaine if you finish that sentence I wont be responsible for my actions. The fact that you actually think I have so little self respect that I would continue to date someone who cheated on me and then consistently tried to act like it was some how my fault has made it exceedingly obvious that you never really knew me in the first place. Let me make something really clear, your issues? Not my problem anymore. The fact that you are incapable of acting like a decent human being? Not my problem. The fact that you have daddy and big brother issues? Not my problem. The fact that you are an attention whore who can't stand to not be the center of someone's world? Not my problem. The fact that you threw a tantrum and then let some loser fuck you to get back at me? Not my problem. You know why? Because I just don't care anymore. I'm over it. I'm over you. Now you just need to move on, build a bridge and get over it. Get over me, because this? Isn't something you will ever have again, and that's on you" He said motioning down his body before he turned and headed for his 'boy's' who were standing at the bar with looks of approval in their eyes, well...Finn was.

Puck and Sam actually just looked more than a little turned on. He put an extra sway in his hips solely to remind Blaine of what he lost when he fucked up and hid a smirk and the fact that Puck and Sam were both letting their eyes trail down his body. He wondered if they were even aware how often they checked him out? Or that any time he got particularly sassy they looked at him like they were going to jump him? Or that Puck spent about 80% of their conversations staring at either his mouth or ass? Sure he pretended he didn't notice, or at least he had while he'd been dating Blaine but perhaps now it was time to have a little chat with his two best friends.

He made it about half way to them before he heard someone begin clapping slowly behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to find a grinning Sebastian Smythe, and he would have been relieved to see him if only because he figured Sebastian could take Blaine off his hands, except he was pretty sure that was not going to happen if the way Sebastian was looking at him was any indication. Sebastian had let his eyes trail from his face all the way down his body and seemed to be currently glued to his ass which he had to admit amused him to no end.

"Can I help you?" He asked simply and barely held back his grin when Sebastian tore his gaze away from his ass to flick up to his face.

"I've got to hand it to you Hummel...I'm impressed and that was hot... I definitely underestimated you...as a matter of fact I'm starting to think I went after the wrong half of the Klaine equation." He said with a smirk and Kurt was torn between turning around to let himself be dragged into what always tended to be at least a semi entertaining banter fest or simply ignoring him...turns out Blaine made his choice for him, after all he really couldn't give up the chance to put him back in his place after everything he'd put him through, it was about time Blaine realized just what he lost and that he wasn't the center of the universe anymore...despite what he liked to think.

All it took was Blaine watching Sebastian devour Kurt with his eyes and say that he should have hit on Kurt instead of him that Kurt saw Blaine's special little monster of jealousy flick into his eyes, the one he got any time someone wasn't paying enough attention to him, the one he got any time Cooper was in the room, the one he got anytime he wasn't the one being fawned over. Just like that he went from whining to Kurt about wanting him back to throwing a tantrum because Sebastian wasn't focused on him.

"Sebastian! Stop hitting on Kurt, you don't like him you like _me_ remember!" Blaine snapped and Kurt swore if given the chance he would have started stomping his feet. Blaine latched himself onto Sebastian's arm tugging only to get pushed away and without Sebastian even glancing at him, eyes still focused solely on Kurt he simply said "Quiet child the grown ups are speaking" to which Blaine gave an indignant squawk of protest.

Just like that Kurt let himself turn around completely and face Sebastian with a wide grin. Now _this_ was a Sebastian he could get on board with.

"Alright you have my attention" He said sauntering up to Sebastian and not even trying to hold in the chuckle when the boy couldn't seem to help but let him eyes trail down his body again, he'd never been so glad to ditch the layers before in his life.

"Like I said, I obviously went after the wrong half of Klaine...and I was definitely wrong about you Hummel"

Kurt took a step closer and ignored Blaine trying to get both of their attention. "Well now I could have told you that" he heard some shuffling behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see that Finn, Puck and Sam had decided to join their conversation.

"Kurt! Stop ignoring me!" Blaine protested trying to step in between himself and Sebastian and Kurt finally looked over at him.

"What do you want Blaine?" He asked dryly

"I already told you Kurt! We are supposed to be together! You're supposed to be _mine_" he said reaching for Kurt who grabbed his wrist in a tight grip.

"Sorry Anderson must be this tall to ride, why don't you run along now" he replied cheekily holding his other hand right above Blaine's head before patting the top of his head slightly and proceeding to cringe at the slick feel and wipe off his hand on the front of Blaine's shirt before turning his attention back to Sebastian who hand his hand over his mouth laughing.

"Have you always been like this Hummel?" He asked threw chuckles and Sam stepped up beside Kurt throwing an arm over his shoulders

"He used to be, before he got together with Frodo over there. This is the real Kurt Hummel"

"Well it's nice to meet the real Kurt Hummel...because he is definitely my type" Sebastian murmured stepping closer into Kurt's personal space and nudging Sam's arm off his shoulders and settling his hands on Kurt's hips giving them a slight squeeze.

Kurt let out a throaty chuckled and ran a hand down Sebastian's chest before leaning into to nip at his ear causing Sebastian to inhale sharply before he whispered "Believe me _Bastian._..you can't handle the real Kurt Hummel"

With that Kurt stepped out of Sebastian's hold and grabbed Sam's hand dragging him onto the dance floor "Let's go Sammy I want to dance" he said simply and Sebastian stared after him with his jaw dropped in shock and watched as Kurt maneuvered himself in front of his blonde friend before turning around and molding his back against his chest, letting the blonde wrap his arms around Kurt body as they moved fluidly together rolling their hips with ease.

Had he known Kurt could move his hips like that? He would have been all over him from day one. Question was...how was he going to try and do it now? It looked like he had quite a bit of competition if the way the blonde was dancing with him and the guy with the Mohawk was staring at him were any indication. Not to mention the fuming Blaine Anderson who still hadn't caught the hint and left.

He had a feeling it'd be worth it though, he'd seen a side of Kurt Hummel tonight he hadn't known existed. All this time he thought he was this weak little twink panting after Anderson like a lost puppy...and he had been completely and utterly wrong. The real Kurt Hummel was just his type, snarky, sarcastic and in your face, not to mention the confidence in which he carried himself, Sebastian had been half hard just hearing him go off on his ex.

He watched and saw Kurt motion for Mohawk to join him and the blonde with his index finger. Mohawk moved immediately to plaster himself to Kurt's front so he was sandwiched between the two and Sebastian felt a wave of determination settle over him.

Well that settles it.

Let the game's begin boys because a new contestant has stepped into the ring.

* * *

**A/N: Alright...I have no idea where this came from last night. I was just sitting there writing something totally different (a definite Puckurt story just FYI...keep your eyes peeled for it sometime in the future) I had some requests for a story featuring a seriously hot and in your face Kurt Hummel and I suppose this is me filling it?**

**So...shall I continue? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**No flames or hate please, I've got enough negativity going on in my life and really don't need it right now okay?**

**Please R&R**  
**-Jazz**


	2. Chapter 2

This is RazzleJazzle's Brother, my sister wants to apologize for not being able to write the last few months. We discovered the problems with her wrist turned out to be Nerve Damage and when her other wrist started acting up along with her neck they are now looking into the possibility of double crush syndrome. Essentially that means there is nerve compression at more than one site, so just treating or having surgery on her wrists wont fix the problem. There's a chance she will need surgery on her spine and will be having tests to find out. She is not giving up on anything, she is just taking what she called a 'medical leave of absence from writing' since she cant exactly do it with either hand and apparently didn't appreciate my idea to type with her nose. Her health has really taken a dive this last year and she has a group of doctors working to try and pin point all the different medical problems she has and figure out how to either fix it, or make it bearable for her. So please just be patient and know that she hasn't given up or quick on anything, If it was up to her she'd be typing up a storm like normal but it's just not possible for her right now. Everything going on has really overwhelmed her and it's been hard dealing with all of this, I know she appreciates the support she's been given for her stories and the words of encouragement means the world to her, so thank you from the both of us for being one of the only reasons she gets a real smile anymore ( I read her the review updates when she's resting after physical therapy sometimes) Please keep her in your thoughts and cross your fingers that things get better for her, it's hard for us all to see her suffering like this.

Thank you.


End file.
